Just a favor
by Lotis19
Summary: How could just a small favor get her into so many awkward scenarios? and how could it change her opinion on the boy she detested most into someone she might possibly ...like? Ryou/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Her large blue eyes shimmered with tears that threatened to fall. She wouldn't. She refused to let him see her cry.

She had just enough self-control to bellow out " LEAVE!!"

Maybe she was being irrational, but that was the kind of person she was. Irrational, friendly, talkative and over-dramatic.

"GET--OUT" She flung a pillow in his smirking face.

The sorrow was washing uncontrollably over her and she felt like she was drowning in it . Ichigo just wanted to be alone.

And she certainly did not want the company of the boy she detested most.

She glared into his dancing eyes and jeering face.

Yes, Ichigo thought, She probably detested Ryou more then the boy that broke up with her.

At the thought of her previous boyfriend, Masaya, a new pain stabbed her. It smothered all the fury that was directed at Ryou and drained her of any energy left.

She was just a swirling mess of misery…..

"Hey!" A hand waved in front of her face and brought her out of her stupor.

"Huh?"

"Why weren't you at work today?!" Ryou demanded.

She stared at him mutely. Ichigo knew she probably looked deranged. Any outsider would most likely have formed that opinion. Her strawberry hair was a bird's nest on her head, there was dark purplish circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her blue eyes looked slightly crazed and she was gaping at Ryou with her mouth wide open.

"I-wha--oohhhh" Understanding flooded over her as she realized she was supposed to work at the café today. She had completely forgotten give the circumstances.

So that was why Ryou had come…

A red heat arose on her cheeks. _And I thought he was worried about me…hah, I'm a moron. Stupid. Stupid me. _She quelled the feeling of hurt she felt.

"_I'm sad because Ryou hurt my feelings_?" She thought surprised. "_That's a shock….considering….well_…., her thoughts were incoherent in her mind. They jumbled forming one thought to another.

"_Well I guess it's not like we're friends anyway…he's my boss" _

"Have you know life whatsoever?" She replied instead " You come all the way to my house, when it's past my shift anyway, and when you have a ton of workers working---just to ask me why I didn't come to work today?"

Ryou stared at her with narrowed eyes, arms crossed over his muscular chest, and didn't say anything.

"You know- you could have just called me instead you idiot"

She made her eyes pull themselves away from his to-tight t-shirt and muscular biceps. Sometimes she wished she didn't have an extremely attractive boss. It was very irritating-especially when women hounded him like blood thirsty dogs and he had his smug little smile etched on his face.

Ichigo glared up at him waiting for a response.

"You didn't answer your phone" He replied evenly, his emotions were in check yet they blazed from his eyes. She couldn't really understand what they were saying though…..

She scoffed angrily, her poise hostile as once again she threatened him to get the hell out of her house.

"Let me get this straight, he said incredulity, Your angry at _me _even though you're the one that skipped work today?! How is that even rational?"

"I never said I was being rational" Ichigo said to gritted teeth" Listen I don't want to argue with you today….just.. I'll work double later okay?"

She rubbed the tension from her temples and closed her eyes.

"Alright"

She blinked, surprised that he actually wasn't going to give her a hard time.

"but you owe me…got it?….I could get you fired, he paused, but I'd rather a favor someday"

"Okay, she whispered softly, I owe you, happy?--now could you go please?" She gestured to the door.

Ichigo had no idea of what circumstances that favor was going to get her in though.

* * * * * * *

When he finally left, she curled up in a small ball. Her ipod played sad songs in her ears as tears formed in her eyes. She went back to sleep closing herself away from reality.

**Well be warned that this is an Ichigo/Ryou fan fiction. Also it won't be so gloomy in the next few chapters….I'm trying to put the future chapters more in the comedy area. Anyway I hope you enjoy and if you do leave a review. You have no idea how happy it makes me : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou tapped his fingers anxiously on his desk and glanced at the cafés clock every few minutes. He could hear it ticking in the silence growing obnoxiously louder as he tried to ignore it.

Tick Tock, Tick Tock,

It was so monotonous. Running a hand through his blonde hair he focused once more on his computer and attempted to get some work done.

Attempted being the key word.

A certain red hair kept popping in his head. A red head with enormous blue eyes that had looked mournfully at him as she had threatened him to get out.

He had never seen her that sad in all the years he had known her.

And it bothered him that Masaya had been the cause of those tears yet those stupid angry looks were directed at him!

_Me! I mean I didn't do anything! Well at least not anything more then I would usually do. She could at least, once in her life be angry at him. _

_But no, in Ichigo's eyes Masaya was perfect male specimen with no faults even after he had broken her heart._

A thunder bolt crackled loudly outside breaking him out of his stupor and he laughed. He sounded jealous but what was he jealous about?

_There's nothing to be jealous of…..I have everything I want…._He told himself smugly.

Thunder and lightning once more flickered outside, creating flashes of light outside the cafés window and he started.

"It actually looks pretty bad" He muttered to himself and flipped on the TV. He turned it on at the right moment for the television announcer was just announcing a major storm in the area.

Well that settled it. The café would have to be closed today. The weather would just be to bad to open it.

His glance out the window confirmed it. Rain pattered steadily down from the grey, stormy looking sky. It looked more like night then the beginning of dawn.

With a sigh he reached for his cell to call everyone who was supposed to work today and tell them not to come.

* * * * * * * *

It was a Saturday morning, a week since she and Mayasa had broken up but she wasn't faring much better. She tried, she really tried, not to be one of those broken hearted people, that couldn't get on with his or her own life once they had been dumped.

But the pain was there, a numb aching sensation but it wasn't bad it just was. Was something she'd just have there.

However, it was bad when she passed him in the halls in school with no acknowledgment whatsoever.

It was worse when she saw him talking to a pretty girl.

And it was far worse when she saw there was no remorse or sadness on his face that she wasn't in his life anymore.

_I'm so glad it's Saturday…._

No school, No Mayasa, nothing bur work. She had even taken the double shift so she'd have something to do.

Ichigo quickly brushed back her strawberry hair and put it in a messy bun atop her head. She pulled and tied her uniform on till it fit, clinging tightly to her curves and hips.

She frowned looking down at herself. She would probably need a new uniform now. It hadn't really come to mind until that moment. She was sixteen so she supposed she had grown since the last few years. She pulled at the hem of her skirt trying to pull it down lower. It stubbornly refused to move even an inch.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she gave up and let the skirt rest mid thigh. It wasn't really provocative more so just uncomfortable.

Her eyes flickered to the window acknowledging the bad weather with a groan.

"This sucks" She complained sullenly to herself.

She hated rain with an absolute passion. Ichigo also assumed it had something to do with her having cat genes…but still that was beside the point.

Still, she had already skipped work once this week and it probably wouldn't bode well to miss another day again.

She sniggered as she pictured Ryou's look of outrage when she didn't show up. Her mind wandered as she finished getting ready for work.

_He would probably march over here….no he'd probably have to do all the dishes himself….or no….he'd probably just fire him_

That sounded right. She didn't get any special benefits because she was a mew.

With a scowl, she grabbed her raincoat and marched outside into the downpour.

Ichigo grabbed her bike and steadily made her way to work.

* * * * * *

Ring…..Ring…..Ring……

"Dammit Ichigo! Why don't you ever pick up the dumb phone!!" Ryou hissed angrily and slammed it down. Every other person had picked up their phone and gotten the message but Ichigo-never.

Seething, he glared out the window. What the hell was he to do?

She wouldn't be stupid enough to come in this weather, Would she?

_She was a cat so technically she hated the rain…,_He tried to reassure himself, _there was no way she would bother…._

Still the question of "What if" lingered in his mind as he stared at the dangerous, threatening lighting outside.

_What if….._

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! And sorry the chapter was so short they'll get longer sooner! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and give any feeback. And well, leave a review! **


End file.
